Je n'ai que nous à vivre
by Kiria01
Summary: Songfic sur une chanson de Calogero - Chlex


**Je n'ai que nous à vivre**

Il se tenait au loin, n'osant l'approcher, scrutant sans relâche les expressions de son visage, la lueur dans ses prunelles émeraude, ressentant encore en rêve le contact de ses lèvres. Depuis que son père était en prison, leurs relations étaient quasi inexistantes, restant au stade du simple échange de politesse au détour d'une table du Talon.

**Des poussières de bruit au fond de nos silences.  
Au milieu de la foule la peur de l'absence  
Les dieux ont leurs dimanches,  
Les amours leurs manquent  
Comme tu me manques**

L'excuse de son amitié pour Clark, comme un alibi, lui servait à jouir de ces instants fugaces, où son rire, telle une symphonie de Brahms, caressait ses oreilles. De temps à autre, bercé par sa voix, il entendait une remarque sarcastique adressée à Pete ou à Lana, croisait leurs regards étonnés, souriant intérieurement. Si fine et perspicace, une femme incroyable et encore cette fraicheur et cette fragilité d'enfant, enfin un être digne de lui, digne d'être aimé par lui. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite, après son départ, cette douce mélancolie qui avait soudain envahi son être. Un sentiment nouveau et étrange ... le manque.

**Des foyers sans feu où glisse ma brûlure  
Au milieu des croyances se fond l'imposture  
Les hommes prennent leur revanche, le doute  
Leur ressemblance  
Il nous ressemble**

Il se tenait souvent dans le salon, face à la cheminée aux flammes hautes, un verre de whisky à la main, mais ni le divin nectar ni la chaleur de l'âtre ne parvenaient à réchauffer son coeur trop loin d'elle. Le manoir était vide et il errait de pièce en pièce, cherchant le repos de son corps à défaut de celui de son âme. Le sommeil avait déserté ses nuits, et lorsqu'enfin l'épuisement venait à bout de lui, elle hantait ses rêves, ses courbes de sylphide se mouvant, languissantes, au fond de son esprit. C'était en sueur et sans repos qu'il émergeait de ces nuits, se questionnant sur les raisons ce cette incontrôlable attirance. Il savait qu'elle était celle qu'il avait cherché pendant ces dernières années au travers de femmes toutes si différentes, toutes si décevantes. Aucune ne lui était jamais arrivé à la cheville, elle était son double féminin, le yin et de son yang, Elle.

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre  
A revivre  
Plus je le fais plus je me sens le droit  
De te suivre  
Plus je le sais et plus je te veux**

Il aurait sans doute du prendre les choses en main, aller au devant d'elle lui parler, lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il en était incapable : Là où son coeur voulait le conduire, son éducation faisait encore et toujours barrage. Il était un Luthor, un être insensible, ne s'étalant pas sur des sentiments qui auraient pu passer pour des signes de faiblesse. Et pourtant, tant de phrases envahissaient son esprit lorsqu'il l'apercevait, des réalités sans promesse, son désir d'elle renforcé encore par l'impensable de cette relation.

**Des sentiers battus où se perd le chemin  
Au milieu de nulle part c'est toi qui me viens  
Je te prends la main comme on prend le large  
On s'engage**

Il était un étranger dans sa propre existence, un être perdu sur le chemin de sa propre vie. Leur dernière rencontre au Manoir avait sonné comme des adieux, il n'avait pas su la retenir, saisir cette main si prêt de lui, laissant échapper la possibilité de maintenir un lien qui lui avait apporté un tel réconfort. Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans voir le voile qui avait soudain recouvert ses yeux.

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre  
Pour survivre  
Plus je le sais plus je me sens le droit  
De revivre  
A contre destin l'envers des adieux**

Il n'en pouvait plus, il mourrait à petit feu de cet enfer qu'il s'était lui même forgé. Vivre sans elle n'était plus vivre, c'était seulement survivre, sans amour véritable sans sentiments. Il réalisait jour après jour qu'il était en train de creuser sa propre tombe, qu'il devait de plus en plus comme son père. Il ne serait pas un second Lionel, non qu'il soit dénué des mêmes capacités que lui, mais simplement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre**

**A revivre  
Plus je le fais plus je me sens le droit  
De te suivre  
Plus je le sais et plus je te veux**

Chloé venait de pénétrer comme chaque matin au Talon, en quête du réconfortant nectar qui allait lui permettre de débuter cette journée agréablement. Elle aperçut au fond de la salle Lex à qui elle adressa machinalement un signe de tête, évitant par tout moyen de se laisser envahir par l'envie de le rejoindre et d'entamer avec lui une de ces riches discussions qui lui manquaient tant. Elle sourit à Lana derrière le comptoir et commanda son sacro saint café. Elle finit par sentir un regard insistant posé sur sa nuque et tournant la tête, elle rencontra son regard bleu acier qui la fascinait tant. Elle était sur le point de fuir lorsqu'il se leva précipitamment et avant qu'elle est pu réagir, la saisit par la main et l'entraîna vers la réserve du café.

- Mais enfin Lex ...

- Ecoutes moi, Chloé. J'ai besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin de te le dire...

**Je n'ai que nous à vivre  
Pour survivre  
Plus je le sais plus je me sens le droit  
De revivre  
A contre destin l'envers des adieux  
Plus je le sais et plus je te veux  
Plus je le sais et plus je te veux **

**FIN**


End file.
